An internal combustion engine with a forced induction device has been proposed that has an intake passage to which a fuel tank is coupled via an ejector (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). Such an internal combustion engine introduces gas (purge gas) including fuel vapor generated in the fuel tank to the intake passage via the ejector and processes the gas during forced induction, at which the internal pressure of the intake passage is increased.
Publications of the conventional technique that relate to the present invention include the following Patent Documents 2 and 3 in addition to Patent Document 1.